Choices of a Puppet master part1
by Istuki Kojiro
Summary: Originally story of a boy's rise from Genin part one is the Choices a puppet master makes while making his first original puppet


Choices of a Puppet master

Autobiography of Istuki Kojiro

Part 1-Basics of Puppets

Discalmer: This original property of the world, characters, terms and title of naruto is property of the older Kishimoto-san, Original characters not from the Anime/Manga property are my property.

Information used in this story are built from what is known of the Naruto Universe

'Let's get a rock, I mean a big ass rock or something like a cinderblock of metal and smelt it into parts for my first puppet' that's what I thought when I first woke up today. Hi my name's Istuki Kojiro and as of today I'm a Genin from the village Hidden in the Rocks. Being a puppet master takes a lot of training from before I was in the academy I was already learning chakra control in my hands, which is a lot of training especially since I to make strings of charka which have to maintain for long periods of time and keep nearly invisible.

With the training comes great taijutsu based ability since, like the great medical-nin of hidden leaf village and New 5th Hokage Tsunade, by learning to make chakra strings allows you to be able to concentrate and release chakra in nearly prefect time. Even thought unlike medical nins who use their whole hand thus having them to maintain prefect control over the hand, puppet masters only uses the fingers making this style of control more suited for those of the Juuken Ryu who can cut off the chakra...Sorry I'm dabbling on about some useless information. let me tell you about some things about the building process of a puppet and ideals you have to use when making one.

So as you may know Puppets can come in many shapes and sizes but only one out of three classes can make puppets unique, sometimes rarely two, and is another class that is commonly shared most of the time. The First class is long range/projectile attackers who are weak when it comes to hand to hand taijutsu combat, but far away enough they can take even some of the strongest hand to hand masters and match the best ninjutsu users. Mind you this is only if the puppet is built to that level of expertise and the master is fully alert and at peak conditions along with able to control the puppet at the level it's built for. This type of puppet especially if it uses poisoned projectile weapons is completely useless against another puppet that is closed range. Now if mixed with another class such as close combat it could hold it's own if mixed with a defensive type it could take a few hits but nothing's prefect when it comes to mixing types.

The second class of puppets is the ever so popular close ranged attackers. These puppets are the most common these are usually used in Espionage and sneak attacks. Usually dressed up as wounded or fallen ninja if a puppet master is highly skilled in genjutsu no run of the mill ninja will be able to tell the difference. Even if there are discovered it can still take armed ninja in one on one combat and win. Their weapons vary from the average sword to more complicated ninja weapon like Kunai and Kusarigama or even unorthodox weapons such as a tail; of course the latter of the three is rare because it's hard to control perfectly. They are common but come in variety wider then any other types from normal humanoid types, deformed multiply limbs humanoids to animals. These types have little to no defense against ninjutsu making them very ineffective in long range combat especially wooden puppets against fire and wood elemental ninjutsu users.

The third class is defensive puppets; these are rare but effective in use if used. Most puppet masters see no use for these on missions they believe they can complete without revealing themselves, more cautious puppet masters still take at least one along. If used right they can be used as traps themselves in combination with other puppets for sure kill moves….but that's not the main subject here. This class of puppet is built to take beatings, usually very large and noticeable to accommodate the master, how exactly the defensive puppet opens is usually varied and a surprise to the enemy. Some defensive puppets are modeled to hide their master pretend to be the master, these are made with so much care that they even some artificial voice boxes to emulate life. Some are modified to have weapons but that is a rarity if they do it's mainly projectile.

The final class which is really a sub-class is special puppets, this sub class is defined as special because, they are made in special ways or have purposes which use team work. In rare instances I've heard whispers about their being ways to make humans into puppets this has been deemed forbidden subject but I still want to look in on it a little. Now team puppets usually work in tandem to disorientate or trap an opponent and do a sure kill movement on the average ninja even on some higher class ninja team puppets can be effective if you have on disorientate the opponent with one while another one sneaks up and traps them. This sub-class of puppet brings interesting aspects of team work into the fray even some times involving the puppet master if they wish.

Oh crap, I probably made you bored; I'm sorry again kinds of got deep into my explanation now let's try this again first I choose which class I want my first puppet to be I selected a primary defensive, secondary close range fighter with projectile shooters in the wrist that I could control from with in. I then personally have to go and find the wood and metal myself so I go on a few weeks journey find the best wood I could and cut it down find the toughest but lightest metal I could dig chunks of it up. Let met tell you hauling that around was a living hell, when I got back was not any better as I started slowly but surely carving and smelting out joints, pieces and mechanisms of my puppet from the…almost gave up my secrets you'll just have to fight me to find out. After two weeks of non-stop trial and error, building, deconstruction and about 25 prototypes, my first puppet stood in front of me. Metal frame wooden body the beauty of it all the only thing to do now is to put the finishing touches on it.

No kidding really this takes me three full weeks of disassembly, painting, lightly glossing, creating clothes to hide joints, reassembly, adding fake hair putting in fake eyes . Then putting in a voice masker which took chakra to use on my part which I knew this was already going to be a strain but if the chakra string training taught me anything it's how to maintain chakra reserves. First time I got in after it was finally finished it was stuffy warm but not hot, it felt good being tall I now saw things through the eyes of my puppet….but naming would be difficult I don't want to name it something lame…..as I notice that barely trying I'm moving this puppet like my own body and It dose look very convincing so I choosing to call it Sayin because it dose look human.

End Part 1


End file.
